


A Father's Loss

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Death, Fighting, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a bad nightmare about his son, Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Loss

James is wearing only his aqua briefs is tossing and turning in bed with his fiancé, Rusty next to him snoring. Rusty is only wearing his orangey red boxer trunks. James is having a horrible nightmare.

James and Tyler are fighting Fury in the woods and Fury's lighting blade slash comes toward them causing them to fall backward. He helps Tyler up and they take out their Dino Chargers. "It's Morphin Time! Dino Chargers, Ready!!" they both say in unison. James and Tyler, now morphed in their Ranger suits. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red," says Tyler. "Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua," says James. "Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight," says both of them together.  
He and Tyler with their Dino Sabers in their hands charge Fury attacking him. They work together perfectly. 

Fury attacks Tyler sending him flying backwards and he hits the ground hard. Tyler tries to grab onto his Dino Saber, but Fury kicks up away and he's about to attack him again. James puts his Ankylo Charger into his saber, "Dino Saber Slash" attacking Fury from behind. Fury crashes into the trees. James goes over to Tyler helping his son up and try to escape. Fury returns and attacks him both and they fall to the ground unmorphing. James defends his son shooting Fury with his Dino Charge Morpher. Fury dodges the blasts and knocks his Morpher from his hand. James is grabbed by his collar with Fury's claws and tosses him aside. James injures his arm and he gets up and tries to run to save Tyler. Fury stabs Tyler in the chest and snatches the Red Energem from around his neck and disappears. He reaches Tyler's side and cradles him in his arms tears coming down his face and has his phone on his ear. He kisses Tyler on the cheek. "It's gonna find son. I'm calling the ambulance right now. Tyler, son stay with me. Okay!!!" Tyler opens his mouth to speak spilling blood down his chin. "I love you so much dad. And I'm really your happy you're with Rusty." Tyler closes his eyes. Still with tears coming down his face, James tells Tyler to wake up repeatedly. His hands are bloody from Tyler's chest wound. James sees the ambulance is coming and the paramedics running toward him. He is pulled away from his son's dead body. The paramedics tell him that his son is gone and that they are truly sorry. James continues crying holding onto his son's body with a tight grip. Rusty arrives and hugs him comforting him.

James wakes up from his nightmare in a cold sweat and gets out of bed and he goes out in the balcony. He and Rusty are staying at the hotel. He calls out Tyler's name over and over. He breathes in and out and sits on the chair. 

Rusty opens his eyes and sees that James has woken up and notices the balcony door is slightly open letting the sun shine down on him. Rusty gets out of bed and opens up the sliding door and he sees his fiancé crying. "Babe. What's wrong. Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
Rusty wraps his arms around James's shoulders resting his head on his neck pressing kisses there. James turns toward him saying "I had a dream that Fury killed Tyler!!!" James cries again. Rusty picks up James wrapping his arms around his waist hugging his fiancé comforting him. James's wet tears land on his left shoulder. 

"It felt so real, Rusty. He bled till he was dead. And hearing Fury laugh with glee and triumph was horrible." Rusty kisses James and caresses his cheek with his right hand. "It's okay, babe. It was just a bad nightmare. Tyler's safe at Amber Beach with the rest of his friends. He's our son. He's strong, brave and adventurous just like his dad." James smiles nods at Rusty's words. He puts his arm around James as they walk back inside their room locking the balcony door.

"Let's head back into bed, babe," says Rusty as he climbs into bed pulling James into his lap. He and James and they fall back asleep cradling his fiancé. Two hours later, James and Rusty and decide to head a restaurant to have breakfast. He and Rusty are in the bathroom taking off their underwear and climb into the warm shower.

He and Rusty make out in the shower as they spread shampoo on each other's bodies except their assholes and cocks. James gets down on his knees and begins sucking on Rusty's cock and fingers his hairy hole. Rusty moans with orgasmic pleasure as he feels James's fingers penetrating his hole one at a time and him sucking his cock. Rusty says with pleasure, "Ahh yeah. Fuck my hole and my cock, my sweet baby boy, James!!" He arches backward and he picks James up and bends him over with his hands pressed against the wall. "Eat my hole, Daddy. It's all yours," says James erotically. Rusty licks and sucks on James's ass his face pressed in between his ass cheeks. He strokes both his and James's cock as they call each other Daddy and Baby Boy. 

Their rock hard cocks shoot out a huge load of cum which land on the water and is swimming down the drain. With James in his arms, Rusty picks him up as James's legs are wrapped round his back and James's cock I'd pressed against his stomach. He and James kiss as they say I love you to each other.

After their shower, James and Rusty get dressed and walk out of their room and leave their hotel looking for a restaurant that serves breakfast. They find a close one a few blocks away. Handing each other's hands, James and Rusty find the restaurant and get a table for two. They order breakfast consisting of waffles, French toast, bacon, and hash browns and orange juice. James kisses Rusty entwining their hands and then begin eating their breakfast. Their search for the remaining Energem has officially begun.


End file.
